shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 56
Log 56: Black Swallow Can't Greet “What can’t be?” the black-haired young woman holding the sword asked. Sid yanked his arm away, allowing his Tekkai to deactivate. “Sorry, sorry,” he said quickly, rubbing the back of his head, “just didn’t expect...” “Didn’t expect what?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Just,” Sid stammered a bit, waving his arms in front of him, “you know, girl, swordsman, doesn’t quite-” “Why can’t I be a swordsman?” the girl inquired. “No, no, that’s perfectly fine!” Sid returned hastily, “just caught me by surprise, that’s all.” “Oh...” the girl thought for a moment, then moved quickly, his sword streaking through the air! This time, D’Artagnan moved quickly forward, blocking the blade with his leg, his thankfully thick robes being shredded, but the blade being stalled before it touched his skin. “Woah, woah!” the Majin said, “calm down, calm down! What’s wrong?!” “Don’t play with me,” the girl hissed, “you’re pirates, right?! I see that stupid Jolly Roger, I know what your kind do.” “Stupid?!” Knave growled, his hair starting to rise in anger. Thankfully, Stormy quickly smacked him on the back of the head. “Don’t,” she said simply. “PURA!!” The girl started, lowering her blade as she looked around. At the top of the path stood a rather tall man with long black hair, wearing a white with gray trim kimono, a sheathed blade at his side. He furrowed his brow as he stared down at them. “Are you missing with visitors again?” “But, Uncle!” the girl whined, “these are pirates!” She pointed her sword towards the Starry where it was docked against the beach. “Have they shown any hostile intentions?” her uncle asked. “Well,” the girl bit her lip, “no...” “Then you shouldn’t just be attacking them straight away,” the man concluded. He then turned his gaze towards the Marimos, “I apologize for my niece's behavior. I welcome you to Pleasant Island!” “It’s, uhh...” Stormy replied, “good to be here too?” “Come,” the man said, whirling around and walking away, “allow me to treat you to some tea and cookies at my home. You come too, Pura.” “Yes sir,” Pura sighed, lowering her blade and sulking after her uncle. ---- “My name is Marshall Rihawk,” the man said, setting down a large tea service on the lowered table around which the Marimos and Pura sat, “and I once again apologize for my neice’s misconduct.” The group were in a converted dojo, that now acted as a small mansion for its two residents. They were specifically sitting in what would have been the main room, but was now being temporarily used as a makeshift dining room, with the table having been brought it not too long before. “You know,” Sid whispered to Art, who sat beside him, “now that I get a better look, she’s not half bad. Pretty good, actually.” “Why are you talking to me about stuff like this?” Art whispered back, “why do you EVER talk to me about this stuff?!” “Because-” “AHEM!” Stormy cleared her throat loudly, shutting the two boys up, “we’re grateful for your hospitality, sir, but we must ask.... how long does it take for the Pose Log-” “Log Pose,” Sid corrected. “-I mean Log Pose to set on this island?” “Three weeks,” Marshall replied simply, taking a sip of tea. “Well, that doesn’t sound too long,” Knave said happily. “And we’ll get some leisure time,” Art chimed in, “after the hell that was entering here.” “You can stay here if you like,” Marshall said, “we have plenty of space.” “Oh, thank you sir,” Stormy said, “but we’d prefer to spend the nights on our boat.” “Ah, of course,” Marshall replied, “then, during the day, you are free to use our facilities, excepting mine and Pura’s rooms, of course.” “That’s very generous of you, sir,” Stormy said, “now, if we could have a moment to discuss this...” “But of course.” As the Marimos gathered in the corner, whispering as quietly as possible, Marshall rubbed his chin with his hand, staring at them. “Pura?” “Hmm?” the young swordswoman asked, looking up at her uncle. “Do you think they could do THAT job?” “But, I was supposed to-” “We both know you’re not yet strong enough to perform a task like that.” Knowing this was true, Pura sulked slightly while Marshall thought a bit more, then spoke a bit louder. “I say, would you five be interested in earning some money?” The group looked up. “Money?” they collectively asked (Gopher excepted). ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters